SimCity Город с характером
SimCity Город с характером (англ. SimCity Societies) — игра, изданная Electronic Arts и выпущенная Tilted Mill, создателями градостроительынх симуляторов Caesar IV и Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile. Игра признана спин-оффом серии SimCityhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T70evBJE93s&feature=BFa&list=UUnje_8ilXP7KB2vdssyAWug. Об этом было сказано Maxis на GDC 2012, во время презентации SimCity (2013). Игровой процесс В отличие от предыдущих игр серии, в SimCity Город с характером вам предстоит не только возвести город, но и сформировать в нем определённое общественное устройство. SimCity Societies включает в себя шесть различных видов общественной социальной энергии, которые игрок может выбрать из стремления к идеальному обществу. Some changes to the core gameplay were made in order to simplify the game and make it easier for new players to enjoy. Зонирование территории было убрано; вместо этого, игрок может строить здания там, где ему хочется. Игроку не требуется более строить линии электропередач и водопроводные трубы, а транспортная система сильно упростилась. Because of the changes to the original series formula, some SimCity fan reception to the game has been negative. The city looks and behaves according to the social energies the player decides to develop within the city. The player has the ability to mix and match from one to all six of the social energies in a single city making for, what the game developers say, a very unique gaming experience. В игре около 350 зданий. Certain buildings increase certain social energies, contributing to the city's total. Certain buildings have a chance of turning a normal citizen into something different. For example, a bar has a small chance of turning a citizen into a criminal while a church may produce a preacher. Also, the cities are divided into different styles: Contemplative, Romantic (European), Industrial, Fun City, Capitalist, Normal, Small Town, Cyberpunk and Authoritarian. The game is also customizable. The building specs are stored in XML files for easy modification. A version of BAT was planned, though it did not will not ship with the game. Типы городов В SimCity Город с характером у каждого города есть свой характеры. Игроки могут выбрать направление, в котором они будут развивать свой город, используя специальный фильтр:' * Авторитарный * Футуристический * Капиталистический * Духовный * Промышленный * Романтический * Город развлечений * Провинциальный * Haunted (Hidden) * Обычный * Семейный досуг (SimCity Город с характером: Туристический рай Туристический рай) * Приключения (SimCity Город с характером: Туристический рай Туристический рай) * First Spot (SimCity Город с характером: Туристический рай Туристический рай) * Духовной убежище (SimCity Город с характером: Туристический рай Туристический рай) * Forced Relaxion (SimCity Город с характером: Туристический рай Туристический рай) Социальная энергия Важным аспектом управления городом является умелое использование различных типов социальной энергии: процветания, производительности, творчества, знаний, законопослушности и духовности. Практически каждая постройка в игре вырабатывает или потребляет один или более типов энергии. Если выработки какого-либо ресурса недостаточно, некоторые сооружения не смогут нормально функционировать. Типы социальной энергии можно сочетать по вашему вкусу, чтобы создать уникальное общество. Концентрация на производстве какого-либо одного типа ресурса приведет к необычному, но, тем не менее, жизнеспособному обществу, в котором все будет подчиняться выбранной социальной энергии. *Процветание:' Население будет преимущественно состоять из жителей верхнего и среднего класса, имеющих в собственности недвижимость и различные материальные блага. Такие горожане будут стремиться получить от жизни как можно больше. *'Производительность:' В городе с большой выработкой этой социальной энергии на первом месте стоят объёмы производства. Население такого города — это, прежде всего, рабочий класс, а также небольшое количество богатых и очень довольных жизнью горожан. *'Творчество:' Такой тип социальной энергии способствует развитию искусства и раскрепощенности горожан. В обществе с высоким уровнем этой энергии много артистов и свободных художников, и жители предпочитают веселиться и творчески развиваться, а не работать и копить материальные ценности. *'Знания:' Здесь особое внимание уделяется образованию и науке, а жители такого города любят приобретать различные технические новинки. Город, нацеленный на развитие высоких технологий, может превратиться в утопию или же, напротив, в мрачный мегаполис. *'Законопослушность:' Если в городе все нацелено на законопослушность, горожане трудятся эффективно, хотя и под принуждением. В таком городе могут даже устроить промывку мозгов или гонения на творческих личностей и свободных художников. *'Духовность:' В городе духовные ценности важнее, чем наука и образование. Жители таких городов много времени проводят за размышлениями о жизни и боге, и их мало заботят материальные блага. Бедствия Существует лишь четыре бедствия. С обновлениями было добавлено еще три. *Землетрясение: тряска земли, вызывающее повреждение или уничтожение зданий. *Killer Storm - Causes damage to buildings, and may also start fires due to lightning strikes. *Метеоритный дождь: падение метеоритов с неба, вызывающее повреждение или уничтожение зданий. *Burger Robot (с обновлением) - Also known as Burgerzoint 6000. Burns and causes lots to collapse. Can also be spawned via cheat code. *Монстр (с обновлением) - Also known as Ornithosaurous Wreck. Burns and causes lots to collapse. If the Destinations expansion is installed, it can also be seen in introduction video. *НЛО (с обновлением) - Also known as Flying Disks. May either demolish buildings or set them on fire. Can also be seen in the Destinations introduction video. *Пожар - Damage or destory a building and injure a Sim living there as well as making them homeless. These can be stopped with an action from the nearest fire station. **Note this is one of two only disasters that is autotrigger, illness being the other one. However, cheats are available to allow the player to burn buildings. Климатические бедствия *Засуха *Цунами *Жара *Пожар *Шторм Оценки ''SimCity Город с характером получила как положительные, так и отрицательные отзывы. Some said that this game was too different, while some praised it. Most response was negative, because of the untraditional gameplay. Галерея SimCity Societies 01.jpg SimCity Societies 02.jpg SimCity Societies 03.jpg SimCity Societies 04.jpg SimCity Societies 05.jpg SimCity Societies 06.jpg Категория:SimCity Город с характером Категория:Игры